


In the crosshairs

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: The right to remain silent [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, maybe canon, maybe not, n'importe quoi, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Zachary Wilson a bien quelque chose dans la vie, c'est un ange-gardien au-dessus de son épaule. Un ange-gardien avec un gros fusil de sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the crosshairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Cette petite chose est le résultat d'un défi de speed writing sur skype un jour où le boulot se faisait attendre. Le jeu, on propose un mot/thème, et on a 10 minutes exactement (plus ou moins) pour écrire un petit texte dessus, sur un fandom ou original, au choix.  
> Je les ai relus et légèrement arrangés pour certains, mais ça reste quelque chose de trouvé et d'écrit en 10 minutes, je m'excuse par avance de toutes les maladresses et autres petite erreurs.
> 
> Le mot pour celui-ci était _regards_. Ou comment faire tout avec rien.
> 
> PS : Je trouve ça un rien trop fluff pour eux, pour le moment, et je ne sais pas vraiment où le placer dans le canon, sachant que je voulais un moment ou un autre aborder la formation de sniper de Nick. Je m'en servirais peut-être dans quelque chose de plus long, ou pas, j'en sais trop rien, c'est juste venu comme ça.

Nick était allongé, respirait lentement, son entrainement reprenait le dessus. Il avait un œil dans le viseur de son fusil de sniper, l'autre fermé. Le soleil lui chauffait le dos, et devenait presque insoutenable sous sa veste tactique. Le toit de béton sur lequel il était en planque était frais, lui, et le contraste rendait la situation désagréable. Mais il ne bougerait pas pour le moins du monde.

En bas, à presque une centaine de mètres, son partenaire était en danger de mort. Il était sans son arme, seulement deux couteaux fins dans ses manches pour le protéger, seul au milieu d'un groupe de quatre. Le chef du cartel, son associé, deux gros bras. Tous armés, et les costumes cravates bien cintrés étaient sans doute blindés. Rien qui pourrait arrêter les balles haute vélocités de Nick. Il ne bougeait pas, regardait le deal se dérouler, une boule au ventre, l'œil sur Zack qui enjôlait les quatre gaillards, comme à son habitude. Il avait l'air d'un calme olympien, comme si le moindre faux pas ne déclencherait pas une tuerie.

Il voulait qu'il le regarde. Dangereux, trop dangereux et il le savait bien, mais l'envie de revoir les yeux bleu-vert de Zack se fixer dans les siens était impérieuse. Juste un coup d'œil vers lui, pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. C'était lui qui était en sécurité avec le gros fusil, et c'était lui qui mourrait de trouille.

"Zack, regarde-moi…"

Le viseur était toujours sur lui, il repéra facilement la tension dans ses épaules quand le cowboy entendit le murmure dans son oreillette, il le connaissait trop bien pour ça. Mais en face, les gorilles ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte. Zack tendit une main vers le patron, qui l'attira dans une étreinte forte en aboyant un rire, et Zack profita d'être de face pour lever les yeux vers le building. Un flash d'yeux bleu-vert passa dans son viseur, un micro hochement de tête. Tout allait bien. 


End file.
